A Father and a Spectre: First Mission
by VerdicGorishmal
Summary: Richard has his first mission with the Spectre Halona, but things turn dicey and Richard beings to realize how dangerous this job is for him and his new Daughter.


Richard walked onto the small Asari Yacht, side by side with Rine. His palms were itchy, but not because this was his first Spectre Mission. Richard was nervous about being the obvious target in the room. While Halona was there with Vorx as her guest (a well-mannered Krogan, you'd never guess from that web of scars), Richard and Rina were both seen coming from the Spectre's ship, and neither seemed to be very imposing. That meant that if the person they were looking for was in this room, they were very exposed. Neither of them had any weapons. Richard was Biotic, but he was crowd control, not as sophisticated as Halona was.

Richard had gone under cover before with Tannis, but they had worked together for years. This felt different, as he barely knew Rina. She seemed like a nice person, but he always felt as if she were staring daggers at his back and rarely spoke to him. Gemini on the other hand, the Geth travelling with Rina on her Pilgrimage, could not stop asking questions. Richard found most of them were insightful and required hours of discussion, but occasionally, they would ask something very personal, and the Spectre did not have many private rooms on her ship.

Richard had never been part of a high society party like this, but Gemini assured him the Creator Rina had many times, and just to "follow her lead" as humans put it. Gemini remained on the ship. Despite their help in the Reaper War, the Geth were still seen as Pariahs by all but the Quarian. Plus, the ship's boosters would help him hack anything he needed to across the whole ship.

He had already been introduced to so many people that all of the names melted away and he was remembering them by their clothing or by weird habits they seemed to have. There were only so many planetary dignitaries he could remember. As Richard tried to laugh at another dull joke, he started to envy Rina's isolation behind her mask.

The odd part was, despite how many different species were present on this enormous yacht, and the intelligence that their target was here, no one had run into their target yet, or her wife. Both were very noticeable, for they often dressed in a gaudy fashion. And from the photos Richard saw, gaudy was being kind. Tacky was more appropriate.

"Excuse me if you will, I have some business to take care of." Richard said to the latest pair of notables he had just been introduced to. "I will be back shortly." Richard headed off to the bathrooms. While he was in there, he gave a quick pulse to Gemini.

"Have you heard anything about our guest?"

"Negative Kadimus. There have been no references to priority Alpha, and only one to priority Beta." Richard's hopes began to soar before the other shoe dropped. "Unfortunately, that reference is to express concern that priority Beta has not arrived."

"Good work Gemini. I'll bring back a snack if you want. Not all the time we get food this good."

"I do not eat."

"I know, but you can still analyze it, learn about cuisine." Richard couldn't help but smile. Gemini had been very interested in learning, and Richard was curious what was Gemini's limit of learning, and how they learned. It also gave him good practice for when he would have to have the talk with his daughter in a few years. When he repeated what he had learned to Rina, Richard thought he was going to be spaced; as it was, Vorx was barely able to hold her from pummeling him.

"Is this something Creator Rina would not like me to learn about?"

"No, she needs food as well, and good cooking is all relative. But you learn quickly. I should get back to the party before they think I am having problems." Richard cut the call and ran the sink, mostly to put up the illusion of using the bathroom.

He rejoined the party to see a flock of Turians had joined the party, all of them dressed in what looked like a kaleidoscope dream. There was a general murmur of approval and Excitement as the group paraded in. Richard had no doubt the target was somewhere in the group, but singling her out would be hard.

Before working for Halona, Richard had not realized how much the Council's control had slipped and how much lawlessness ruled the Galaxy. Their target represented one such person; A smuggler of tainted eezo. This was target Beta. Their real target was someone pulling the strings. They doubted that person would show tonight, but a lead from target Beta would be invaluable.

"Anvil to brickwall, we are weightless on the count of 8" Vorx's voice came in over the sub-vocal intercom. Richard counted the 8th person from the front, and fixed the location of the Turian in his mind.

"Why am I brickwall?" Richard started to make his way to the large group.

"You're about as bright and subtle as one." Rina snarked at him.

"Now, now children, this is no way to behave. And besides, we can't all have pretty names." Vorx laughed. A half smile snuck onto Richard's face as he walked up to target Beta near the back of the pack. He sidled up along beside her and offered one of the drinks he had acquired.

"Seems like the party has just arrived. Now maybe there will be some culture here." Richard proffered the Turian brandy snifter as he enunciated in a slight British accent. He chided himself for the cliché of British accent equaling class, but he was on short notice.

"It appears so. We arrive and already I have good drink in my hands and a well-spoken companion to talk to." Richard could tell that she was just making polite conversation, and could tell by her posture that she did not think much of him.

"I'm very sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Richard stepped back and made a bow, then in only slightly accented Turian, said, "My name is Richard Kadimus, man of many business." Richard grimaced yet again at the poor choice of words. Entrepreneur did not translate well into Turian.

"I am Velnoa Tamikim, heir to the Tamikim shipping empire. I must say, you have a much better grasp of the Turian language than most other non-Turians I have met. Although, I shouldn't be too surprised, as you have a Turian sur-name." Richard sent a pulse out on the sub-vocals. They had found Beta. Now it was time to begin the long dance of getting her alone so they could find the information they needed.

"What brings you to this gathering? I have never seen you before." Velnoa gently sipped her drink.

"I am new to your wonderful circle of commerce. I have mostly done business in Citadel space, along the human colonies. They prefer 'Reliable Richard' to an alien. I stick to basic commodities and services. While it is not as lucrative, this is the first party of this caliber I have ever attended, it allows me a secure base to make more lucrative business ventures."

"How shrewd! And a very good long term plan. I have come to know humanity as reckless and brash, always about the short term gain. I'm glad to see there are still some humans who can surprise me." Richard led her towards some comfortable chairs near a visible corner of the room.

"And may I ask what it is that you do?"

"Of course, though I can refuse. Let's see, my father owned a shipping company, and now that I lead the company, with his council, I have expanded our reach. We cover all of Turian space, half of citadel space, and nearly 20% of the Terminus systems." Richard held in a low whistle, but raised his eyebrows at the size of the operation.

"Well, I am glad to hear that most of Alliance space is out of your hands; that would ruin my business. I would start having to pay shipping costs." Richard smiled and Velnoa smiled.

"Would it be so bad to be paying me?" She asked coyly.

"I can think of more painful things." Richard hoped he had the right inflections in his voice for what he was trying to convey.

"Oh really? Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me some later."

"It would be your pleasure." Velnoa laughed and flashed Richard a smile as one of her friends came over and dragged her to another group of people. Before she left, she dropped a gold inscribed card onto his lap. Richard picked it up and walked to the drinks table, and another group of people that contained Rina.

"Haha, nice moves kid." Vorx's voice came in over the sub-vocals. "Sounds like you're going to have a fun night." His guttural laughter rang out in Richard's ear.

"Was I broadcasting all of that?" Richard asked, mortified.

"Every juicy detail." Vorx was enjoying Richard's humiliation. Rina covered her mouth plate with one hand in a silent laugh, and once again Richard was envious of her helmet. The rest of the party seemed to pass in a blur. Richard checked the card a few times. It held a ship name, her name, and a time. As the night wore on and the time drew close, Richard excused himself to change and take a break.

Richard boarded Halona's ship to collect himself. They needed a plan, and he really did not want to be put into a situation where he would have to go through with what he insinuated.

"Don't worry Richard; we will be there to help before anything happens." Halona padded onto the ship. "The plan is the same as before, we just need to get her from her ship to ours."

"That leaves escape pods, hijacking, and space walk. I'm not a pilot, or a hacker, and most people don't find space armor as sexy as Krogan do…although, she is Turian…"

"Just get her into an escape pod and Gemini will do the rest."

"Does the prospect of mating not appeal to you Richard?" Gemini inquired.

"Not with her it does not."

"Why? I have found it is often the case for biological units to have sexual urges and desires, yet you seem to be upset by the prospect, not excited. Is there a species component?" Richard let out a sigh. Gemini was only a curious child…a child who was nearly indestructible with enormous strength, but a child.

"There is no species component to my hesitation; I have someone who can vouch for that. It is the fact that I do not like her as a person. I've told you about mating rituals of some animals. Personality, character, and looks are the mating rituals of sapient organics. Only when all three are not in opposition are sapient beings willing to copulate. Often the inclusion of alcohol and drugs breaks down the barriers between them, along with other side effects that render using them for copulation reprehensible." Gemini gave what Richard assumed was a curious look.

"Elaborate?"

"He is talking about non-consent, among other things. But the short of the matter is this: He is on duty, he does not like her, and even if he did, he would not want to take advantage of her." Halona had marked the points out on her fingers in the way of a very patient teacher. Gemini rocked their head back and forth as they assimilated this information, a habit he probably picked up from Rina. After a moment, their head came up. "There is time for more questions later. For now, Richard has a job to do, so do you."

Richard quickly changed into an outfit that had fewer layers. It was easier to take off and made that apparent to anyone who looked at it. He gave Gemini a pat on the shoulder plate as he left for Velnoa's ship. He felt his palms grow sweaty as he neared her ship. The guard at the docking bay let him pass once he showed the card, and pointed him to the correct room. He made sure to note where the escape pods were and took pains to remember the turns.

In too short of a time, in Richard's opinion, he was standing in front of Velnoa's door and lightly knocked. The door dinged open and he walked in. He caught himself before he let out a sigh of relief. She was dressed in an elegant, but not gaudy, evening gown and the room was very demure and subtle. Richard put on a smile and walked in, tanking the drink that she handed to him.

"So, you had a business deal for me?"

"I prefer to think of it was a _union_ of interests." Velnoa lounged back on the sofa and waved her hand for Richard to join her. As he was sitting down, he felt his knees buckle slightly. Velnoa's voice took on an almost dreamy quality.

"It's very dangerous to try and break into a new market, especially when you don't know the players. But I think you like a little danger in your play."

"Without danger, there is no reward. And I like a lot of reward." Richard wondered why he said that. It was a lot harder to think.

"Fuzzy little animals are cute, don't you think?"

"Very cute, I had a kitten once, he was so friendly." Richard started to panic; it was as if his mind was separated from his body by a fog. Slowly it dawned on him as Velnoa's smile grew. He had been drugged. At least, he hoped he was only drugged and not poisoned.

"Good, it seems as if the drug is finally working. I hope I did not disappoint you, but I knew you came with that Spectre. I will admit, I did have fun talking with you, but I cannot give you the information you want. Nor can I have your friend's joining you." She gave Richard a once over and sighed, a pout creasing her face. "You probably would have been a lot of fun too."

Velnoa walked over to a small dresser and pulled out a pistol. She checked the clip, turned towards Richard and fired. He had been shot before, but he always felt the pain and tried not to look at the injuries. This was a clean shot in his chest and in his current state, could do nothing but stare at the wound as it leaked dark arterial blood onto his clothing. The last thing Richard could remember was the darkness closing around that wound and a bright group of lights forming where the darkness was not.

Richard awoke; at least he thought he was awake, in a darkly lit room. He remembered the gunshot and found it odd that he could feel no pain. In fact, he felt nothing at all. _This cannot be heaven, too dark. And hell they say is full of torment. Is this Purgatory?_ He tried to move and found he could not. While still trying to puzzle out what had happened, his vision swam and lost focus. A bright light flashed in his face, and he lost consciousness.

The first thing Richard felt was a deep ache in his chest. He forced his eyes open with all of his might, and he was still in the dimly lit room. The idea that he was still alive gently strolled down the marathon of his train of thought. He looked down and noticed that his chest was a swath of bandages. The lights got slightly brighter at the movement, but not too bright. He felt a pressure on his head and it gently fell back to the surface it had been resting on. A mask floated over him, and three fingered gloves poked and prodded him.

"Richard, can you hear me?" Rina's voice fluttered into hearing. Richard gave a low moan. "Richard, just try to relax. You were hit badly and the ensuing chase did not help. We are a few hours away from the Citadel, but you will recover." Richard closed his eyes and consciousness left him again.

It was the slight bump that woke Richard. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was no longer strapped in, and Gemini was preparing a stretcher. They looked up as Richard tried to sit up and carefully helped him into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath, Richard stood and wobbled until Gemini caught him. Using Gemini as a crutch, he was able to make his way to the docking tube.

"Where is everyone else?" Richard asked groggily.

"Creator Rina has gone off to get you transport to a clinic, and Halona Spectre and Vorx have gone off to see your family." They slowly made their way to one of the benches near the ship and sat down. Richard tried not to inhale too deeply, as his chest still hurt, but it felt good to be out of the ship.

"Richard, I have many inquiries, if you would answer them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe one or two would be fine."

"Were you scared? When you thought your life would end, where you scared?" Gemini's voice sounded almost tender, for a monotone voice box. Richard did not even need to think about his answer. He had no pretense of being macho with Gemini, he opened up completely.

"Yes. I was terrified. I have no wish for my existence to end. I enjoy my life. I was also scared for my daughter. She has already lost her parents, and I would hate for her to lose another parent." Richard was staring off into space, his eyes boring into his hands.

Gemini was surprisingly quiet while they waited for a medical crew. About twenty minutes later, they heard sirens off in the distance. Gemini stood up and walked away, causing Richard's attention to snap back into focus. He looked over to see Halona and Vorx coming back, leading his mother and daughter. While his daughter had a worried look on her face, his mother's look could probably curdle milk.

His daughter rushed over to him the moment she saw him. Richard laboriously levered himself into a standing position in time to be nearly flattened by his daughter's embrace. She nuzzled him and then gave him a swift punch to the hip.

"Don't scare me like that. You promised you would be safe." His daughter scolded him.

"I'm sorry Niala. I didn't mean to worry you." Niala glared at him for a moment more before burying her face into his chest and nuzzling him. "You can ride with me to the hospital. They will probably want to hold me for a few days, but that gives us time to catch up on what you have been doing." Niala backed away as the medics came to put Richard on a stretcher. He noticed that Niala's mandibles were twitching nervously. He was about to put it down as being nervous about him as they loaded him into the ambulance, when his mother yelled out to him.

"She has a special friend!" It dawned on Richard what she meant as Niala made a whining noise. It was probably time for the talk. That thought alone made Richard terrified. He immediately keyed up his omni-tool and started looking up Turian sex –ed.

"Um, sir?" One of the medics said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." He quickly closed the omni-tool as they sped off towards the clinic.

Richard had refused to bring up Niala's Special Friend while at the hospital, and no one else was inclined to bring it up either. Tannis and Hevek both visited him, for which he was glad. He had not seen either in a few months and seeing some familiar faces was welcome. Even Captain R'Donis came to visit him. He had not expected her to visit, but they talked about Niala for a little while, as well as the outcome of the smuggling investigation.

He was finally released after 3 days of observation. Niala was walking with him as they took their time strolling through the gardens. They had spent most of their time talking about how school was going and what extracurricular Niala would join. She wanted to join the Academic Decathlon team. It had been a year since he adopted her, but they were already close. It helped that Niala had no biotic abilities. As they came to a deserted part of the gardens, Richard decided it was time.

"So, Grandma tells me you have a Special Friend." Why were his palms so sweaty? Was this scarier than infiltration and knowing he would be shot at. With a force of will bred from years of biotic training, Richard relaxed himself.

"It's nothing. He's a Salarian, his name is Pevev, and he is on the Academic Decathlon team. I like spending time with him, and we often work together in class. But Salarians don't fall in love like most of us do."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Richard asks, holding his breath.

"Kinda." Niala turns away from him.

"Niala, my dear, you cannot just let this go by. Let him know. He probably already knows, or knows something is up, but you must make sure that he knows."

"What if it makes our friendship awkward?"

"That is true. But if you two are good friends, you should be able to be honest with each other about your feelings. I know as a single father I might not be the best role-model for that, but you have to trust me. Besides, what year is he?"

"He's a final year." Niala mumbles towards the flowers.

"You still have three more years in school. If you are good friends, this will not affect the friendship and you two will still keep in contact. If he doesn't take it well…At least you won't have to spend too much more time around him." Richard smiled and gave her a hug. They stood for a while, just watching the flowers and the insects.

"Oh, you got some mail while you were gone." Niala pipped up, pulling an envelope from her small bag.

"Really? Who would send me a letter?" Richard took it and looked it over. Only his name was on the outside. He gingerly opened the envelope and took out the fancy paper inside. There was a short note, followed by a poem. The script was long and flowing, but seemed inexperienced with Terran writing. The letter was very general in wishing him well, but the poem was almost sappy if not romantic.

"Well, whoever it is likes you and is not human," Niala had poked her head over her father's shoulder. "Is there anyone you want to talk about?" She stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"I wish. Honestly, this is out of the blue. I'll look into this later, Could just be from one of the people I saved. So, what has been going on with your physics courses? I hear you have been falling behind." Niala sighed as they slowly went off to their home.

"Richard, would you mind coming to the ship today? We finally have a lead." Halona's voice played out from Richard's Omni-tool.

"Sure. Let me drop Niala off at school and I will be there right away." Richard finished washing the dishes from breakfast. "Come on little dove, time for school."

"Dad, we haven't even left the house and you're embarrassing me already. Try not to do that in front of my friends."

"I promise. We have a lead; I may be gone for a few days. I'll let Grandma and Aunt Tannis know."

"Please be safe this time." Niala pleaded. The look on her face nearly broke his heart.

"This time we won't be sneaking around, so I will be much safer. If I get the chance, I'll pick you up something nice." Niala nodded as they strolled down the concourse. The school was only 10 minutes away, and when they arrived, Tannis's husband Remoras was there dropping the children off.

"Good Morning Remoras. I wanted to let you and Tannis know I may be going off on a mission. I shouldn't be too long."

"That's no problem. We know how it is. Can you send messages this time? I know Niala worries about you, and even the occasional short message will make her happy."

"I will try. I've already promised her I wouldn't get shot too badly this time." Remoras laughed at that.

"If you are around later this month, Tannis has some vacation time coming up, and we were hoping you might be able to watch the kids for a few days."

"I don't know if I will be, but I know Halona is reasonable. I can probably get the time off. I'll let you know later once I have spoken with her." Richard went to go hug Niala goodbye. As he let go, he noticed Gemini trotting down the street towards him.

"Richard, we have new developments. We are to meet Spectre Halona on Mezoina's 3rd moon. She had to leave immediately on another distress call. I have requisitioned a ship we may use."

"Ok, I'll be right along. Niala, have a great day, I'll see you shortly. Remoras, tell Tannis I said hi. Ok Gemini, what seems to be the problem." They started to jog away when Richard remembered something very important. "Oh, Remoras, if Niala says she is going to hang out or study with a Pevev, let her."

"WIll do. Now go, you have work." Remoras shook his head as Richard and Gemini ran off to the nearest dock.


End file.
